


The Age and The Winter

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Nan know about things, she's been around long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Age and The Winter

_She remembers the first time she arrives at Winterfell. Can’t remember much more than this._

_Sometimes her memories get tangled and she can tell a Bran for another. Why is there are so many Bran’s?_

_She can remember cold, the long cold that claims babes and warriors all alike._

_She remembers her babe, her babe’s babe. She remembers fear._

_War was all around, war is all around._

_Dark wings. Dark words._

_They are all her babes._

_She had a babe once a long time ago._

_She’ll keep the fear away. Fear is for the winter._

_But the winter is coming._

_And until them she’ll keep the tears away._

*

Old Nan stands in Winterfell’s highest tower as she always did in times of war. Ever since her first Bran. With an bow as old as her, she waits.

A raven is easily spotted in the white sky over Winterfell. And with hands that were once steady, she picks up an arrow and aim.

This time, unlike many times before, she misses.

This time she can’t keep her babes safe.

Dark wings. Dark words.

One more statue in the crypt.

More tears before the enemy even arrives.

She lost this time.

Age has finally won.

And winter is coming.


End file.
